Wishful Thinking
by RonniieKnox
Summary: Pitch needs help, and by recent circumstances, Tooth seems like the only one he can go to... But it turns out that Tooth might need Pitch just as much as he needs her. Will they put their past behind them and help each other? Only time will tell... (Rated K - Rating might go up in later chapters) (Most probably Pitch x Tooth (Cavity))
1. Ask the Enemy

_- This chapter is not very long because this is just a pre view technically to give you a general idea on what it is going to be about... If you would like me to continue this Pitch x Tooth please leave a review / message... I will be asking for around 5 reviews asking for some more chapters before I start writing again... Thanks :) -_

_*a few weeks after the movie*_

Flying around busily in her golden palace, Toothiana was giving commands and orders to her fairies to retrieve teeth. Everytime a nice, clean tooth came in every few seconds, she chirped and squealed at the sight of them; it was wonderful to have everything back to normal again. She felt believed in again and happy to collect the teeth and memories from the beloved children they came from. The only thing that some what worried her, was the person who had been troubling her and the other Guardians for the past year...

Pitch Black.

Just the thought of his name made Tooth want to scream, she hated him, more than she thought she could hate anybody. But then, there was this pang of regret, seeing Pitch defeated and being dragged back into his lair by his NightMares, surely it would of injured him in some way. If it did, it would of set the Guardians back hundreds of years, they never hurt anybody. And it was after all, their fault...

Bah. What was she thinking? He was the bad guy, all of this was his fault, he deserved whatever punishment he got, no matter how badly he got hurt. Tooth shook her head quickly, trying to rid the thoughts from her mind before her fairies noticed something was up.. But no matter how hard she tried, she didn't seem able to get Pitch out of her head. It was like she wanted to see him, she needed too. She would of never been able to forgive herself if he was lying at the bottom of his lair now, alone, injured and cold, whilst she was thinking these things about him. But she couldn't help it...

A swift movement from behind her was all she needed to snap out of her thoughts and back to reality. A stray shadow that belonged to nothing visible lingered on the wall, it roamed around the palace swiftly, until it finally came close enough so Tooth could make out the figure within. Her eyes widened and she flew backwards to escape being run through by the black mist that now formed from the shadow... It twisted and moved around, as a new, dark figure became visible through the cloud of mist. Some parts of the black turned a grayish colour, and two small circles of gold found there way through the darkness.

Within the next moment, the cloud faded away, and in its place, stood a tall, skinny figure, in a black robe. Pitch. He said nothing for a while, just stood infront of her, watching her, looking ready to pounce the moment she moved. Tooth pretty much did the same, her mouth hung open at the unwanted visitor to the palace.. After a moment of staring at eachother, the startled fairy hovered closer to the man and crossed her arms, a sharp, serious expression spreading across her face.

'Pitch. What are you doing here?' She spat at him, eyes moving up and down his body for any sign of response. But nothing, he just stood there, he looked quite baffled actually, confused and unmoving. After a while, he opened his mouth to say something... But then closed it again, and looked about the castle, as if trying to avoid her gaze. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, it looked important. His eyes flickered back to her after another few moments, and searched her eyes, looking for something. His jaw tilted slightly, open, but only slightly.

'I'm confused...' He muttered, he looked at her softly, not looking like his usual cocky, arrogant self at all. He appeared to be no particular threat, so she lowered her wings slightly, to show she wasn't going to attack any time soon. If he kept where he was that is.

'Okay...' Was the only thing she could find herself to say, as she explored his features with her eyes, trying to find some sort of clue as to his words, 'Why is that?'

He raised his eyebrows, just a tiny bit, and then lifted up a hand and pointed a long, slender finger at her. 'Why were you thinking about me?'

Tooth's eyes widened and she felt her hands drop to her sides, unresponsive to her body anymore. It took her quite a long time to even remember how to speak before she finally folded her arms and gave him a cold stare.

'Well, lets see.. you tormented me and my fairies for weeks, stole my fairies and the children's teeth... Tried to destroy kids belief in me.. And oh yes, attempted to kill me and the other Guardians.' She snapped out, for a few moments, he looked mildly impressed.. 'So why shouldn't I be thinking of you?' There was a hint of anger in her words, but she said them soft and gentle.

'Thats not what I meant, Toothiana...' If it was possible, she would of thought his words were soft and gentle too, but he was the Nightmare King. He was never gentle. She didn't respond to his comment on her speech, just stood there, watching him emotionlessly, waiting for him to elaborate further... He gave a steady but tired sigh, putting his head into his hands and rubbing his eyes, Tooth seemed to wonder if this really was the same person she had been at war with only a few weeks ago...

'The one thing I can always sense, are peoples greatest fears.. ' He started, his head going back up to face her, 'What they worry about, what they think will happen to them.. You get the idea...' Tooth didn't know what he was trying to get out of her, but she was enjoying the extra company, even if it was Pitch... So she followed along swiftly with a small nod of her head.

'And... The reason I'm here, is because at the moment, your greatest fear, is about me, but not in a hate kind of way...'

'What?'

'You fear that I was badly injured after the battle in Burgess.. That I was lying in the shadows, dead...' He hung his head a little at the last word, but he tried to keep his gaze fixed on her, incase she didn't like what he was saying.

'And does that make me a bad person? To be worried?'

'No.. No, that wasn't what I was trying to say...'

'Why are you here?!' She snapped out suddenly, she didn't mean to but she was getting rather annoyed at his little game... He looked up again, for a moment it looked like he was crying, but that couldn't be right... With one long, shaky sigh, he took a cautious step towards her, his thin arms falling to his sides, looked her right in the eyes and murmured..

'For help...'


	2. Leaving Inferno

**t W o**

It would be an understatement to say Pitch _never_ got scared, in fact, it wouldn't be true at all.

Pitch would of always said the same thing as well, but he had never really experience _true_ fear before... How could he of? He was after all, the source of all fears. And yet, there he sat... Cold, alone and _frightened_. The phrase, to scared to move, came into mind several times.. He could only laugh at his true self, what had he been reduced to? This weak, _pathetic_, shadow of a man who once _bathed_ in the fears and nightmares of children.. The self obsessed, arrogant, cocky villain who never knew the _true_ pain he could of brought upon others.

Pitch's head drooped slightly at the thought of the past weeks, he had tried his hardest to forget, but _they_ wouldn't let him.

The thought of them must of somehow awoken them, as new shadows and whinny's surrounded him along with the darkness of his lair... He looked up at the now approaching horses, swallowing in a mix of _fear_ and anger.. The black horses came closer and closer to him, nipping at his robes and kicking him roughly, to see if he would try to fight them off again. He couldn't.. He hated to admit it, but he didn't have the strength, not anymore.. Why should he bother to even try, when he knew there was no chance he could beat them. It was pointless.. Pitch took a deep breath, shuddering on the exhale, and looked up to the advancing horses..

'Do your worst..' He challenged, spreading his arms wide for the black horses to _finally _pounce on the powerless man. Yet they did nothing... 'Go on!' He spat at them, 'Finish me off!' For a moment Pitch even considered _begging_, he wanted this unbearable pain to end, he didn't want to remember the past anymore.

'_What _are you waiting for?!' He shouted again, watching them curiously as they circled him, nipping at his feet but proceeding no more.. What were they planning?

_Daddy! Daddy! Please help me! _

_No_.. There it was again.. The same voice that had been tormenting him for so long, he didn't know _who _it belonged to, nor why it was in some way connected to him.. All he knew was it made him angry and sad for no reason. He knew what they were going to do now, they didn't want to kill him physically, no.. It was something more than that.. They wanted to break him, piece by piece, destroy his mind until there was nothing left.. Mentally damaged..

'Why! Why are you doing this to me?! I am your master! Why won't you listen to me!?'

_Daddy! Let me out! Save me from the darkness.. Don't let them hurt me! _

He couldn't take it anymore.. If this _was_ their plan, it was working.. Why must they put him through this unbearable agony? Surely he hadn't hurt the children _this _badly, in fact, he couldn't even remember laying a finger on them. The Guardians couldn't of picked a harsher punishment than this, it was low, even for _them_. Maybe they didn't know.. Maybe they just thought that he would spend his time planning for his next assault on the children, whilst he was recovering from his previous battle. Surprisingly, even if he had the strength to, he _wouldn't_. No one deserved to suffer like this, but he did. This was his fault, he had to face the consequences, whether it _killed _him or not.. He looked up from the floor slowly and looked around, the Fearlings seemed to have disappeared from sight, for _now _anyway...

Pitch sighed in relief, letting himself sink back into a wall and looked at the darkness of the room. As much as it might of appeared, he didn't _really _want to be attacked by them at this moment in time, he was too deep in thought. He wanted to escape this hell, but _how_? And even if he did manage to escape.. Who would he go to for help? No one would help him.. No one believed in him for one thing.. And, as for the Guardians...

Well, there was _North_, he always seemed happy enough to take _anyone _under his wing, friend or _foe_, but even Pitch knew about North's quick temper... Maybe now wouldn't be a good time to go to him. And _Sandy_, well he did try, and succeed, in killing him, or so it seemed.. He _wouldn't _be too happy to help the Nightmare King either.. _Jack_, well he would never listen to him, he would just pass it off as another attempt to get him to join the dark side... So that was another option to rule off. Now there was _Bunny_... he wouldn't dwell on _that _one for too long. Who was the last one? That Fairy.. 'The Guardian of _Memories_'..

He paused. Now _there _was a thought.

_Tooth_.. Even though she was probably the Guardian that Pitch had tormented the most, _maybe _she would help him. He might have to spend a while begging, which was the one thing he hated doing, but it didn't matter.. Anything was better than _this _inferno. For one thing, she held the key to unlock _all _memories.. And she did have one of his teeth... Pitch moved his tongue to the empty space in the bottom row of teeth and winced, she had thrown a _very _powerful punch. Maybe she would even help him with a few of these wounds if he could manage to convince her that he'd changed.. Which truthly, he had. So now he had a plan set up to get him some help, all that was left now was to find a way to _escape_...

He groaned in annoyance, _this _would be the tricky part. His eyes searched the room quickly, trying to find something that might help him get out of the darkness... He stood up slowly, clutching a rather deep cut in his hip, to get a better look around of the lair. If he still had as much power as he did, he _could _of used the shadows as transportation... But he would have to use the little strength he had left to somehow get into Tooth's palace, _which _would require the use of moving through shadows. His eyes still scanned the room desperately, he would do _anything _to leave this place. His eyes stopped when they came across a small silver of a light beam coming from a hole in the ceiling... _Could it be? _

Pitch moved himself over to the light as quickly as he could, being careful not to damage himself _anymore _in the process... As he finally rested below the only source of light in the room, he looked up to see the face of none other than the Man in the Moon. Pitch's eyes softened and his whole face lit up with happiness as the moon reflected _symphathy_.

_'Thank _you, old friend...' He whispered up to him, being careful not to attract anymore Fearlings... Manny responded with another light beam that seemed to warm up Pitch's body with more heat than he had felt in a _long _time. The man smiled at his friend and then looked through to the sky, then cautiously around the lair.

'How do I get out?'

_''The beams..''_ A voice echoed throughout his head, _comforting _in every way, ''_follow them...''_

He smiled his gratitude to the moon, and proceeded his way towards the exit Manny had set for him... This was it, he could finally be _free _from this inferno... But the question was, _would _Tooth help him?

_Surely _this was just_ wishful thinking_...

...

**Okay, again just a really short chapter because basically..  
Its four o'clock in the morning, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm just all together grouchy :S  
But I knew I had to get another one of these chapters up because all your guys' feedback was just great... So thank you all very much, you all gave me inspiration.. **

**On another note... I will get a longer chapter up soon of the main current events of the story, I just need you to get a general feel of whats been going on for the past few weeks so I don't confuse you when I venture to deep into a characters thoughts... Plus I didn't spell check this one *facepalm* sorry guys! Didn't have much time..**

**Another note...  
I hated writing this chapter, Pitch is my favourite character and I hate to see him like this... **

**The next chapter (you know the one that actually gets to the point :/) should hopefully be up by tomorrow because I kept you guys in the dark for so long and thank you all for waiting for me.. You all get hugs.. *Virtually hugs you guys* **

**Sorry this chapter is too short and a little to jumpy, if you know what I mean.. I just can't really put what Pitch is feeling into words.. Its to hard to explain I guess... **

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this, (extremely short) chapter of Wishful Thinking..  
Please leave -Reviews- -Favourites- -Follows- **

**ANYTHING! **

**Oh... And I also have a new FB Role Play page for Jamie Bennett if you wanna check that out, currently I'm having a week as dark Jamie.. So thats rather interesting... **

**But please like if you have FB and love ROTG - I do RP! **

**[ **** pages/Jamie-Bennett-Rise-of-the-Guardians/491880680850540**** ] **

**I'll stop talking now... Bye xD **


	3. The Tooth in a Box

** e**

The two stood together in the palace for a long time, looking at eachother both with opposite emotions to the other. Ironically, it was Pitch who looked gentle - His expression was a calm and relaxed one, even though his body language said otherwise. His fingers fidgeted steadily behind his back, showing a small indication of nerves. His toes kept curling upwards, she couldn't see them, but from the small leather indents that kept coming from the top of his shoes, it was an easy thing to spot. That also meant he was feeling in an awkward position, but surely that couldn't be right. Surely it should of been Tooth who was feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

Tooth's expression was more of a shocked than gentle feature. So many thoughts ran through her mind, there were many reasons why Pitch could of turned up here today at her palace.. But for help? No... No, no, no, no, no.. This was a trick. It had to be. What could Pitch possibly need from her? It was all to strange for Pitch to be acting like this, what could be wrong with him? Whatever it was, she wouldn't help him until she got a straight answer. Tooth simply arched a suspicious eyebrow at him and folded her arms. She knew he thought she was the weakest of the Guardians, but she could prove him wrong..

'Help?' Nothing more than a put-on laugh came out, 'Why would you want help from a Guardian? You hate us.' If she didn't know him any better, she would of said he seemed harmless.

'Hate is a strong word, Toothiana. One that I never used when refering to you or the others.' Now there was a turn of events. For one, he had never called her by her full name before, and then he never really had said he hated them before. This made her think, she chose her next words carefully. He was playing a tricky game and she was determined to win.

'No, no of course not..' She started, lifting her shoulders slightly and moving her eyes down to the floor, 'You just tried to kill us instead.'

'I never intened to kill you.'

'And I'm supposed to believe that, why?'

'Because I came here...' His words weren't angry, they were shaky if anything. There was no hint of revenge in his eyes, which made him appear less as a threat. The sentences he said, didn't seem to make sense however, no matter how many times she repeated them in her head. It was almost like he had somehow intruded into her mind just by simply looking her in the eyes. Looking at him now. There was something about him. What was it? Why did she trust him? She couldn't let herself break yet, there was to much she wanted to know first.

'I don't follow..' She muttered simply, what else could she have said to those watery eyes?

'Look it doesn't matter..' He started, taking a step closer to her, stumbling slightly when his left leg was lifted from the ground, 'I know you have no reason to trust me, I understand that. All I want, is answers. And if you can't give them to me.. I'm better off dead..'

She felt her heart drop into her stomach. Could this really be the man they had fought just a few weeks before? This wasn't the Pitch she knew, something had happened. He couldn't be playing a trick, there was only sadness clear in his eyes. She landed down onto her feet, she never really stood on the ground before, but this time was different.

'You're really not kidding, are you?'

He sighed and shook his head, as he looked down however, she finally got a good view of the side of his neck. Across the usual gray skin, he had small bite marks, only just visible. They were cut deeply into his neck, small specks of dried blood circled around them, making them appear bigger than they actually were. Without thinking, she rushed over to his side, observing them more closely. Her eyes scanned every inch of his neck and, to her dismay, found several more marks along the back.

'What happened to you?' She mumbled under her breath, her voice shaking with obvious worry for the older spirit. His eyes followed her curiously, he couldn't believe that after all those years of being alone and unwanted.. Someone, even one of his largest enemies, still cared about him. He found himself trembling, did he really want to explain what had become of their biggest threat after his ghastly defeat? Well, he had nothing to lose now..

'The... Fearlings turned on me..' He stuttered, 'I was powerless to them, I couldn't stop their attacks..' Her heart melted, they really had sent him into his own personal hell. This was her fault, and the other Guardians. And it was her job to help him, to help him become Pitch Black once more. Besides, even if he did decide to go back to his evil schemes and plans to destroy them, it was better than him lying alone in unbearable agony for another thousand years... Right?

She decided not to dwell on it; their was an injured man in her home who needed her help, and she was determined to give it to him. Before he could explain anymore of recent events, she had disappeared, in a flurry of wings, down the corridors of the palace and up to her own personal room. For five minutes she rumaged through each of the draws, trying to find that one little thing that she knew he needed. Her hands were moving quickly as her eyes hovered over each item in the drawers. She only stopped when something sharp caught her finger with a small tingling pain, she brought her now cut finger up to her face, wiping away the small drop of blood that the possession had caused. Getting back to the matter in hand, she returned her attention to the now empty draws, empty that is, except for the small golden jeweled box that sat directly in the middle.

As carefully as she could, she scooped the box up with her cupped hands, her reflection beeming of the pollished gold clearly. It was not very big; maybe the same size as one of her many mini fairies... But the item inside it, in her opinion, held much more value than the actuall box itself.

'Tooth?' His voice crept softly into her ears, she should of really explained where she was going before she shot off to her room.. She'd left the poor man standing alone in her own palace, where her fairies would soon be aware of his presence, which wouldn't end to well..

'Hang on, I'll be with you in a moment!' She called back, trying to sound as calm as possible. She turned back to the trinket that rested in her hands, and gave out a long shaky sigh. She hadn't opened this since the fight, and was determined to never open it again. The only reason she had ever kept it was because, it was still a tooth; she still had to do her job. She traced her hand down the lock on the front, a click emnating from somewhere inside the box. It started to open itself up slowly, and inside, lay a single white tooth, which rested ontop of a purple velvet cushion. She looked at it for a few moments, giggling to herself, because the very idea that Pitch brushed his teeth seemed almost funny to her... She mentally kicked herself, what was she doing?

With the tooth in hand, she hurriedly raced back to the man who now stood rather anxiously, looking up at her mini faeries with a worried look. She noticed a few of them attempt to punch him in the jaw when they went past, the others flying above his head ranting, or chirping, abuse at him from every direction. Tooth narrowed her eyes slightly and rused over quickly, scowling at the flying faeries.

'Is that anyway to treat out guest girls?!' She shouted suddenly, putting her free hand on her hip and looking at them disbelievingly. Pitch was the one who seemed most shocked at her words if anything, he had never expected to be labelled 'safe to be around', let alone a guest.. But he still followed suite. Out of the hovering crowd of faeries, the smallest of them all came out and blinked, looking up at Tooth with an innocent face. She couldn't mistake those two violet and blue eyes for any of her faeries. Babytooth, was the first one to speak up from the group.

_''But Tooth, he tried to kill us..'' _She chirped, looking at her with a worried and nervous expression, wringing her tiny hands together, _''He locked us in a cage for days and stole all the teeth!'' _

That was very true, maybe they'd need more convincing than she thought.. But she didn't have time now, hopefully they would understand if she left them in suspense for a little while longer..

'Look girls, I know this looks bad.. But I don't have time to explain everything right now, so can you just leave us alone for a while and I promise I will tell you everything later?' She looked up at them pleadingly, clasping her hands together in a prayer like way. The other faeries apart from Babytooth all left, giving low growls at the new man to the palace. Babytooth however, gave Pitch a small smile and nodded at Tooth, before happily flying off to return to her duties. Tooth sighed in relief and turned back to Pitch with an apologetic look,

'Sorry about that, but they did go through quite a terrifying ordeal...' She tried not to sound to harsh with her words, the least he needed right now was more shouting. And she fully appreciated that.

'No..' He started, smiling weakly and raising a hand as if to stop her from continuing, 'They have every right to be mad, I understand that what I did wasn't... Isn't, forgivable...' He stopped at that, deciding it was better off to leave past events behind. She smiled up at him happily, realizing now that he truly had changed. She looked down again at the box in her hands that held the tooth she had knocked from his jaw a few weeks ago, Tooth could only smile at it before placing it down on a surface, and turning back to him.

'Now, before I give you your memories...' She started, edging towards him again.

'How did you - ?'

'Oh please.. What else would you of come to me for?' She smiled, noting to herself how quickly his own expression had changed from confused to delighted, before he raised another hand and gestured for her to continue. 'Anyway, before I give you your memories, if you wouldn't mind.. I would like to take a look at you injuries, it thats alright?' He looked up at her with furrowed brows, he wasn't expecting her to say that. He quickly shook his head however, seemingly wanting to avoid the subject.

'I'm fine.. Really, its nothing..' He tugged down at the sleeves of his robe, covering up something red along his wrist. She sighed and folded her arms.

'Pitch, don't try to cover it up!' She flew up to him so they were face to face, staring at him sternly in the eyes, 'I'm trusting you, so I'd appreciate it if you trusted me!' He smirked slightly.

'If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't of come to you for help, would I?' He teased, smiling but with a pained look in his eyes, like he was truly in unbearable agony. She poked him in the shoulder gently and looked at him.

'Let me have a look then!' She half shouted, half pleaded, he kept a firm gaze with her for a long time, before finally sighing and lifting the sleeve of his robe up, clearly beaten. She took his arm gently in her hands, examining the grayish skin carefully. There were many black bruises up his arm, his wrists covered in deep bites and gashes.. She had never seen him look so.. Vulnerable.. The Fearlings must of really gotten out of hand for him, which meant that this was there fault. He looked at her, noticing the worry in her eyes, and immediatley knew why.

'You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to me...' He started, looking at the marks himself and grimacing slightly, 'I deserve each and every one of these scars..'

'Don't say that!' She snapped, looking up at him with a confused look, 'No one deserves this...' He sighed sadly, watching her curiously as she looked him up and down, trying to find every single mark on him. She suddenly looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he couldn't help but think it was something that he had said or done.

'Tooth?' He began, but was cut off when he suddenly found himself being pulled into her arms, hugging him tightly. He was confused by her sudden gesture, but never the less, hugged her back all the same. She quickly pulled back again, getting a firm grip on herself and called for Babytooth, who came speeding down the palace and arrived at her side, salluting her with a tiny chirp. Tooth whispered something in the smaller faeries ear, which caused her to give an anxious look over to Pitch, before quickly nodding again and zooming off back down the other end of the palace. She turned to Pitch again, looking apologetical and then back to stern again, pointing a finger at him.

'Next time your injured like this, you come to me straight away, alright?!' She shouted, pulling him in for another hug again as tears fell silently down her face. He couldn't help but smile at her, he didn't understand why she was showing him as much compassion as she was.. But he was entirely grateful for it.. He looked up at her and smiled warmly, and nodded slowly.

'I promise..' He smiled, looking at her straight in the eyes. She smiled back and they shared a long comfortable silence gazing into eachothers eyes dreamily, still half in an embrace. They lost track of how long they had stayed like that, but were soon pulled back into reality by a smug looking Babytooth, who now held up a medical kit in both hands. Tooth giggled quietly at her mini faerie before going over and assisting her with the kit, before the two tooth faeries knelt down next to the Nightmare King, and began to take care of him..

...

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! Its been like over a month and I haven't written anything!  
I swear, I really haven't had the time to, we have just started a bunch load of coursework at school and its SUCH A PAIN IN THE... Well, you understand... **

**God, you guys must hate me so much! I'm really sorry!  
I promise there will be more weekly updates, don't give up on me yet!**

**On another note, right, about this chapter... If you can pick it out there is some actuall gentle flirting between the both and they also have a slight romantic connection - BUT they don't know it yet! - **

**Anyhoo, another apology because I didn't spell check this one either! AGHAGHAAHAHGA.. But I hope it was long enough for you because I just wasn't sure... **

**I'll stop talking now, see you SOON. I promise! _**


End file.
